Diskussionsfaden:Gundolf60/@comment-33589739-20171114180107/@comment-32559360-20171115230112
Danke für den Tipp. Ich habe das eingegeben und bin auf folgende Seiten der englischen Wikipedia gestoßen: https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Second_lieutenant#United_Kingdom_and_Commonwealth https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Midshipman https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sub-lieutenant https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Navy_ranks,_rates,_and_uniforms_of_the_18th_and_19th_centuries https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ensign_(rank)#United_Kingdom 1. Second-Lieutenant: Die Seite bezüglich des Second Lieutenant''' erklärt sehr deutlich, dass der Second-Lieutenant 1877 bei der gesamten britischen Armee eingeführt wurde, um dort den Rang des Sub-Lieutenants zu ersetzen, obwohl der bei den Royal Artillery, den Royal Engineers, den Füsilier- und Rifle (Scharfschützen)-Regimentern seit langem in Gebrauch war. Ebenso deutlich ist da zu lesen, dass der Rang des Second Lieutenant '''keine Entsprechung bei der Royal Navy hat, weil dieser Dienstgrad höher als der Midshipman und geringer als der des Sub-Lieutenants ist. Was den Second Lieutenant betrifft, den du auf der englischen Schwesterseite gefunden hast: Über dem Artikel steht sehr deutlich, dass die Titulierung „conjectural“ ist, was auf gut Deutsch „mutmaßlich“, bzw. „spekulativ“ heißt. Weiter heißt es übersetzt: „Der Titel dieses Artikels ist gemutmaßt. Obwohl der Inhalt auf kanonischer Information beruht, ist der tatsächliche Name des Subjekts pure Spekulation.“ Das bedeutet letztlich, dass dieser Titel eben nicht aus dem Filminhalt zu rechtfertigen ist, sondern eine spekulative Bezeichnung ist, um überhaupt eine Unterscheidung zu haben. Die Bezeichnung 2nd Lieutenant findet sich zwar bei imdb.de, aber mit dem Hinweis „uncredited“, was bedeutet, dass der Schauspieler Jason T. Little jedenfalls nicht mit einem Rollennamen im Abspann erscheint. Offenbar hat einer der User von imdb.de den Schauspieler erkannt, mit der Rolle eines EITC-Lieutenants identifiziert, den er/sie zwecks Unterscheidung „2nd Lieutenant“ getauft hat, um ihn von anderen Lieutenants zu unterscheiden. In dem mir vorliegenden Drehbuch, das ich von Wordplayer.com. habe, wird kein 2nd Lieutenant in Singapur erwähnt. Unter den „uncredited“-Rollen findet sich zwar auch David Meunier als Lieutenant Greitzer, aber der Rollenname Lieutenant Greitzer ergibt sich einerseits aus besagtem Drehbuch und ist auch im deutschsprachigen Roman zum Film von den Hohlbeins zu finden. Von einem 2nd Lieutenant in Singapur ist auch in dem Roman von den Hohlbeins keine Rede. Fazit: Second-Lieutenant ist bei der Royal Navy schlicht nicht existent und verschwindet aus der Liste. 2. Ensign: Nach der Seite, deren Link ich oben angebe, war der Rang des Ensign in Großbritannien bis 1871 der niedrigste Offiziersdienstgrad bei der britischen Infanterie (abgesehen von Füsilieren und Rifles, bei denen es weiterhin den Sub-Lieutenant gab) und wurde dann durch den Second Lieutenant ersetzt. Der Name beruhte auf seiner Aufgabe, die Regimentsfahne zu tragen. Wörtlich übersetzt ist es der Fähnrich. Von der Royal Navy steht da nichts. Fazit: Es gibt den Ensign als niedrigsten Marineoffiziersdienstgrad bei der US Navy, aber eben nicht '''bei der Royal Navy. Der Rang kommt nicht in die Liste. 3. '''Sub-Lieutenant: Ganz korrekt muss man zugestehen, dass es bis 1751 diesen Dienstgrad bei der Royal Navy nicht gegeben hat, weil er erst 1861 überhaupt eingeführt wurde. Ab der Einführung umfasst er beide aktuellen deutschen Leutnants-Dienstgrade, weshalb er wohl der Vollständigkeit halber erwähnt wurde. Fazit: Da er zeitlich nicht passt und auch nicht in den Filmen erwähnt wird, werde ich dies mit einer entsprechenden Bemerkung löschen. 4. Admiral: Du hast zwar grundsätzlich Recht, dass ein Admiral of the Fleet „nur“ als Admiral angesprochen wird, aber den Rang des Admiral of the Fleet hat es in der Zeit, in der die „Fluch der Karibik“-Reihe spielt, tatsächlich gegeben. Der Rang entspricht dem eines Feldmarschalls in der Armee, ist also höher als der des Admirals, der mit dem General gleichbedeutend ist. Die volle Liste der Offiziersdienstgrade gibt es mit unterschiedlichen und wahrlich nicht immer zutreffenden Übersetzungen seit der Erstellung der Seite im November 2011. Ich bin seit Juli 2017 hier aktiv und habe keinen Grund gesehen, die Liste auf die Ränge zu beschränken, die tatsächlich erwähnt werden. Wenn ich daran etwas verändert habe, dann waren es fehlerhafte Übersetzungen, die ich korrigiert habe. Wenn du darauf bestehst, den Midshipman zu erwähnen, weil es den Rang zeitgenössisch gegeben hat, auch wenn er mit keiner Silbe in den Filmen oder den Begleitbüchern auftaucht, gibt es keinen Grund, den ebenso existenten Admiral of the Fleet mit dem Admiral zusammenzuschmeißen, nur weil in der Anrede die Flotte nicht erwähnt wird. Im Übrigen wird auch bei einem Vice- oder Rear- Admiral auf das Präfix bei der Anrede verzichtet. Beide werden als „Admiral“ angesprochen, die Ränge existierten aber zeitgenössisch. Unteradmiral als Übersetzung für den Commodore ist schlicht und einfach falsch. Einen solchen Dienstgrad gibt es nicht und hat es bei der Royal Navy auch zu Zeiten der Ereignisse von „Fluch der Karibik“ nicht gegeben. Ein Commodore ist zurzeit dieser Ereignisse der dienstälteste Captain eines Geschwaders und kein Admiral. In der modernen Royal Navy ist der Commodore mit dem Konteradmiral der Bundesmarine vergleichbar, aber im 18. Jh. war das nicht der Fall. Insofern mag es ein Drehbuchfehler sein, dass Captain Norrington mit großem Brimborium zum Commodore befördert wird. Ich nehme an, dass den Autoren dieser Umstand nicht ganz klar war. Norrington wird damit in Fluch der Karibik aber nicht zum Admiral. Das wird nirgendwo in diesem ersten Film oder den dazugehörigen Begleitbüchern explizit behauptet. Es bleibt also beim Commodore mit der zeitgenössisch zutreffenden Übersetzung, dass es der dienstälteste Captain des Geschwaders ist. 6. eigene Darstellung der Autoren, dass Ränge nicht der Realität entsprechen: Damit wären wir bei deinem Vortrag, dass die Autoren selber geschrieben haben, dass die Dienstgrade nicht den realen Rängen entsprechen. Die Quelle dafür hast du mir bisher nicht genannt. 7. Uniformen: Auch wenn das, was du gefunden hast, mit dem übereinstimmt, was „Fluch der Karibik“ hergibt: Wenn man es ganz genau nimmt, gab es erst ab 1748 überhaupt so etwas wie Uniformen bei der Royal Navy (und das auch nur für Offiziere), die erste offizielle Uniformvorschrift wurde erst 1795 erlassen. Insofern kann man das, was präsentiert wird, nicht wirklich als historisch korrekt bezeichnen. Bei der Kostümierung der Schauspieler hat sich Kostümbildnerin Penny Rose aber augenscheinlich an der Vorschrift von 1795 orientiert, bei den Unteroffizieren und Mannschaften offenbar sogar an noch späteren Vorschriften. Das kann man aber so hinnehmen, da Soldaten stets mit Uniformen in Verbindung gebracht werden. Ich habe unter https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Royal_Navy_ranks,_rates,_and_uniforms_of_the_18th_and_19th_centuries eine höchst interessante Tabelle gefunden, die Dienstgrade, Status, Uniformen, Berufung usw. der Royal Navy vom Commodore abwärts präsentiert. Ich hoffe, dass es mir gelingt, eine Tabelle zu konstruieren, die übersichtlich die Vorschriften von 1795 in deutscher Übersetzung wiedergibt. 8. Deckoffiziere Nach der Tabelle, die ich unter dem obigen Link gefunden habe, sind Warrant und Petty Officers in dem Zeitraum, in dem die Pirates-Filme spielen, Laufbahn'gruppen', keine '''Einzeldienstgrade – und einen Oberdeckoffizier gibt es schon gar nicht (so wenig wie einen Unteradmiral). Solche freien Erfindungen haben in einem Wiki nichts verloren. Ein Bootsmann gehört zwar in die Laufbahngruppe der Petty Officers, die englische Bezeichnung dafür ist aber Boatswain. Einen Leading Seaman gibt es nach der Rangtabelle nicht, wohl aber den Able Seaman (Vollmatrose, Matrose mit mehr als 3 Jahren Berufserfahrung), Ordinary Seaman (Leichtmatrose, Matrose mit mindestens 1 Jahr Berufserfahrung) und den Landsman (Rekrut, „Landratte“, Matrose mit weniger als 1 Jahr Berufserfahrung). Matrosen sind '''keine Deckoffiziere, sondern eben Matrosen, also Mannschaften. Da Henry Turner im englischen Roman zu Teil 5 als Landsman bezeichnet wird und Captain Toms ihn auch „Landratte“ schimpft, kann ohne weiteres diese Laufbahngruppe ergänzt werden. Du verstehst jetzt sicher, weshalb ich mit deinen Bearbeitungen in Sachen Royal Navy nicht einverstanden bin. Ich will jedoch nicht verschweigen, dass ich durch diese Diskussion neue Erkenntnisse gewonnen habe.